Gas turbine engine components are exposed to high temperature environments with an increasing demand for even higher temperatures. Economic and environmental concerns relating to the reduction of emissions and the increase of efficiency are driving the demand for higher gas turbine operating temperatures. In order to meet these demands, temperature capability of the components in hot sections such as blades, vanes, blade tracks, seal segments and combustor liners must be increased.
Ceramic matrix composites (CMCs) may be a candidate for inclusion in the hot sections where higher gas turbine engine operating temperatures are required. One benefit of CMC engine components is the high-temperature mechanical, physical, and chemical properties of the CMCs which allow the gas turbine engines to operate at higher temperatures than certain current engines.